


Blank Smiles

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Red sees him.The champion has fallen.





	

Sun's natural grey eyes are dull as he raises his arm and the Nihilego lunges at Pikachu. It screams in agony as poison tries to weave into it's system, Red's unconscious Charizard having suffered the same fate.

 

The mouse tries to shake it off with a weak smile, but then the ultra beast launches a rock and the electric type faints.

 

The pretty crystals on the ground reflect the two trainers. Sun's smile, the same emotionless smile he had in every situation, had never seemed so sadistic.

 

Red launches at the trainer himself, a strangled cry he's been holding in after seeing his pokemon be so badly bruised is finally unleashed.

 

Solgaleo sees the two trainers and lets out a sad rawr. It's a shame his former owner got tainted with poison. Now the former Kanto champion fails at stopping the boy and all life in Alola is at stake.

 

The wormhole behind them is probably going to suck them both up, but it's the only way.

 

Sun looks back at his pokemon before being sent to who knows where in time or space.

 

His expression never changing.

 

Dull eyes, and blank smile as he's taken away.


End file.
